User talk:Neildown
-- LordTBT Talk! 22:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :) Hey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you like it here! I'd be glad to help with anything you need! See you around, matey! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Neil, welcome and glad you enjoy the site. To communicate with other users, you just edit their talk page and write a message. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Did you create an account but just aren't logging in?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I don't recall that message, but it was probably referring to my blog post User blog:Martin2/Wars. Just read the rules and basically do whatever possible to destroy your enemies within the rules by commenting on the blog. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey s'up?if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) yeah I can help! Actually I'll show you. This is the template for the polls. You'll have to click edit to see what I'm talking about. Are you a Christian? Yes No It's one of the ones on my page. All you have to do is put in your own question and answers (you can have more than two answers). If you need anymore help ask! Arrowtail Talk to me! 21:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I could help you with that but Sambrook the Otter could help more. Go to his user page and find the section about signatures and click on the link. It'll definitely help! I am in the war. I'm on team one. (BTW, I'm gonna be out of town on a mission trip so I won't be able to answer any questions till this Sat. Sorry!) See you around! 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... I would like to learn how to draw better, oh and I searched, a Kubaton it isn't a real weapon so yes, you created it, but a Kubotan is, kinda, it's a self deafence key chain thingy, like it's a metal stick with a bunch of keys on the end--Thel' Vomadore Are you a Battler, or a Watcher? Awsome! I'm a Catholic homeschooler too! What state do you live in?Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I live in UT. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It can get to be 106 degrees in summer. Maybe more. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) See ya. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I finaly found your account!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 14:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) no Im done fighting on that blog i think.... do you want me to help you with you sig?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 17:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Today, I went to pray in front of the abortion clinic with the Crossroad walkers and I'm kinda depressed cause there were so many women there getting abortions. When will they realize that abortion is bad? I hope your aunt gets better. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) oooooh!! that! well, i'm not catholic so i don't use it. and i'll....just assume it's some sorta charm...anyway, again, hope your aunt gets better. :)--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hows this, tell me how you wana change it and i will help Hi, I'm Neil Down! Talk This is a quick ez code tell me what you want and need help with....--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The talk button will not work on this page cose its that page that its linked to!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. okay. Sorry if I offended you…I’m not familiar with that kinda stuff Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol what you do is you go on the top left where it says more, then you click My Preferences then you find the sig spot and you copy and paste the code on there. Then whenever you wana use it you just type ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces! (Or you press the sig botton...)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Np, that ones not made very well, i can help you make another one if ya want.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ok your turn the wildcat moved!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I've bee gone and busy. Anyway, I can't answer that question cuz I haven't got an answer! :) I would probably ask Lord TBT. Hope you can get it fixed! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Go look at my last comment on Wars 2.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ha! Long?Maybe a minute or two!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's okay It's over 9000 doesn't have any bad words or anything bad in it.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Well you couldn't have been logged in, or it wouldn't tell you that you're not logged in. Everything working fine now? -- LordTBT Talk! 18:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) DUDE! YOU LIKE SWITCHFOOT! SWEET, I DO TOO! I also like relient K, you should totally check them out! But as for how you put art up, you just click the upload picture button after taking a picture or scan of you pic and saving it on the computer. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That's fine!... um, what did you ask me? I forgot. TEE HEE! Anyways, have you met Silve the squirrelmaiden?! SHE AWESOME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, for pictures smaller, it's fine unless you click the button that puts um on full sise, I gotta go though, grandma's callin! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I will check it out.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yeah! I love that show... its so funny! hey, are you the one with the pet otter(s), or was that someone else, cuz they didn't leave a sig. if you are, that is sooooo cool!!! I wish I had one! hehe! hey, isn't being homeschooled the greatest?!?!?!?! I love it! yeah, that quote is one very real to me.... I am saved by grace!!! it will be fun to get to know you!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Widgets Hi Neil, first you need to make sure you are logged in. I've noticed more often than not you are not logged in. Second, please sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). You can add widgets by clicking the "More" box next to your username at the top right of the screen, and then clicking "Manage Widgets". -- LordTBT Talk! 05:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i didn't make em I wana know. will you draw me a pic? sorry, i forgot my sig--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe rilret, if you have not read my story you can get all the info from there i think you need i hope.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Hes clunys son just telling you.... go to the next page....... It is, in the bottom right i think there is a botton that says next page! i Have 2 pages of blogs!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the shout box -_-. Im back you and i shouted back, are you on?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 22:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ? How did you get in the newspaper? Random question: Do you play chess? Umrag the Destroyer 05:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer {static} Yes, I'm on online. I also play chess, as does 3/4 of my family. My bro can't. Me dad can beat me, and my mom can destroy me. She's considered the strongest female player in the state of Georgia. Check out my soon to come fan fic, Redwall Parody: Court. Umrag the Destroyer 16:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer yeah and i would like to know too! i think it got deleted by lordtbt if yore upset talk to him. i don't want to get on his bad side--Ferretmaiden 18:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Thats good thanks hi is not fat but he is not super skinny, he is a black rat.... His sword is like a T put dont make the top bar to long..... (made so he can disarm people ez)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The name of my book is Drake and it's the first book of five in the Prophecy series. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 00:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) PS, Can't wait to read yours! Update Sure you can send ideas, but send them to my talk page please. There's an update on Redwall Parody:Court. Umrag the Destroyer 11:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Picture Wow, that's very good! I like your fan fic, and are you planning on making more? Umrag the Destroyer 14:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer You're really good!! It's VERY cool!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O_o All I have to say is I think sambrook just lost his job!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If its not to much to ask could you make a picture of elmtail to? (you can read all about him on sambrooks talk page.)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) If you have time, could you draw Kailee for me? She's a hare with a dress with a lacey trim and she has a belt where her knife is. She also has a sash from one of her shoulders to her hip. She's kinda tallish and skinny. Um...for the pose could she...ooh! I know! Have just picked up a flower and sniffing it? If no or if you have another idea, I'm fine with that. If you want we could do an art trade...but I'll be leaving to go to my aunt's and won't be back until Sunday but I could get started on it. Umm...well if you need any more info or if you're too busy or whatever that's cool (I know how it is to be swamped with stuff!!) and you can tell me on the shoutbox or on my talk page. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. That's fine. I understand :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, thats fine!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 01:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds great!! I can't wait to see it!! I have been working on a few possible subbission ideas for a fair and have tried to draw a mermaid like five times before getting a good one. Could I do an art trade with you sometime in the future (for this picture), if you don't mind? I am in an ottery mood. Can't wait to see this!!! Thank you so much!! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC)